Non-Expendable Moments
by Caladhiel999
Summary: Pretty much just love scenes with Gunner Jensen. Rated R for obvious sexual scenes, drinking, possible violence and drug references.
1. Chapter 1

We stayed in an old abandoned bar for the night. I was playing with my knife, but it wasn't because of Gunner. It was because of the bastard who killed Billy.

"Boy this sucks. How's yours?"

"Can't complain about rigatoni." Ceaser said.

I smirked and leaned back.

"Tel me something, if you knew you were gonna die tomorrow, what would your last meal be?"

"Last meal?"

"It'd probably be cereal for you." Ceaser said.

"And what's wrong with cereal?" Toll asked

"It's cliché." Gunner said.

I smiled and chuckled. He winked at me and I shook my head.

"If you were an original, broad thinking man, you'd make your own special cereal. Like Eari'os. Just pour milk on them suckers and they just lay there and don't hear shit."

"For the record, my hearing is 20/20!" Toll growled.

"Karina?"

"Easy, salmon sushi and a bottle of Heineken. Coconut cream pie for dessert."

"Barney?"

"Probably doughnuts and other stuff that kills you."

I smiled a bit.

"That's deep man." Ceaser said.

We all laughed and he looked at Maggie.

"Maggie?"

"Crispy aromatic duck with plum sauce. Very sexy."

The look on Ceaser's face made me laugh.

"But I like Italian too."

She looked at Barney.

"I'm starting to think Italian's overrated."

More laughing.

"Hey! What about me?" Gunner asked.

We all looked over.

"My favorite Swedish dinner is baby seal and whale ass, in the summer."

Ceaser's face once more made me laugh.

"But I'd really die, for some Chinese."

My chest hurt and I stopped laughing.

"Then you're gonna starve to death."

They started to laugh again but I went outside.

Gunner's POV

Karina left and they all looked at me.

"What?!"

"You still haven't figured it out yet?"

I looked at Maggie.

"No?"

Barney shook his head and turned away.

"Think, Gunner. Think really hard." Toll said.

"I got nothing." I said.

They all groaned and finished eating. I went outside after Karina.

"Will you talk to me now?"

"I'm just… I'm still upset about Billy."

I sighed and nodded.

"I know. I know, we all are. It's not fair and it shouldn't have happened."

She looked at me and I saw a couple tears roll down her cheeks.

"Hey, come on."

I hugged her and pat her back.

"We're gonna get them for what they did."

She didn't say anything.

"Come on, what do you always tell us?"

She looked at me.

"Do your job today, cry tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

She smiled and nodded.

"Thanks Gunner."

I smiled at her and pat her back again.

"Let's get some sleep."

We went back inside and she went and lay down in the corner. The way she'd looked at me a few seconds ago… no.

"Only in my dreams."

I laid down and took a drink.

"What dreams?"

I looked over at her.

"Uh…um…"

She came over and held out her hand.

"Come with me."

I stood up and followed her back outside.

"What dreams, Gunner?"

I was caught, and she was too smart, I'd never get away from this one.

"It's the way you looked at me before."

She arched one of her perfectly shaped brows. The one with that sexy piercing.

"And?"

"Karina you… you deserve better than someone like… well someone like me."

Her eyes widened.

"Damn it."

I turned away and pulled out my flask. Her hand gently took it from mine and I looked at her again.

"And what if I told you I didn't want 'better'? That I'd been waiting for you to say something like this for three years?"

"I don't know."

"What would you do?"

"Well I… uh…"

She sighed and started to turn away. I grabbed her arm, spun her around and kissed her soft, full lips. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I picked her up. She wrapped her legs around my waist and I held her against the wall.

Karina's POV

I leaned back so I could look into his eyes.

"I never wanted better. I always wanted you, big oaf."

He smirked and kissed me again. I'd waited so long for this. I knotted my fingers in his blond hair and traced his lips with my tongue. He opened his mouth and curled his tongue around mine. I moaned into his mouth and he slowly set me down. He looked through the window and I looked over my shoulder. Everyone was asleep. Gunner picked me up and carried me into a different building and set me down. I pulled him back to me and he kissed my neck. He had to bend down to kiss me properly. He bit me gently and I could feel his cock straining against his jeans against my stomach. I unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it off him. He stepped back and practically tore my shirt off. I smiled at him and he smiled back. I turned him and pushed him against the wall. He chuckled as I fumbled with his belt. We slid to the ground and he pulled me onto his lap. I could feel his enormous erection beneath me, making me literally drip with desire.

"Gunner…"

He kissed my lips after pulling my shirt up over my head. His normally light blue eyes were dark with desire. He put one of his large hands on my back and pushed me against his now bare chest. I moved my hands down his chest and cupped his engorged cock. He groaned and I kissed his neck.

"Ahh…"

I sucked hard and he laid me on my back. Gunner was a big man, so the size of his cock didn't surprise me when I saw it. I pushed his jeans down and then rolled out from under him. He arched his brow.

"Don't make me pin you down, because I will."

I smirked and walked back to him. He kissed my stomach and then down to my hips. He pulled my pants down and laid back as he pulled me on top of him. I leaned down and kissed over his chest, every scar, every inch. He groaned and I took his hands in mine, bringing them to my breasts.

Gunner's POV

I'd never been so hard in my life! She was so wet and hot, I was having trouble controlling myself. I gripped her hips as she grinded against me.

"Oh shit! Karina!" I growled.

She put her hands on my shoulders and pulled me up. I kissed her hard and lifted her hips. I looked into her pale blue eyes as she sank down onto my cock. She tensed up a bit.

"Am I hurting you?" I asked.

"I'm not used to someone as big as you."

I smirked and laid her back.

"Relax." I told her.

I kissed her softly as I pushed further.

Karina's POV

I stretched to accommodate his size. I wrapped my arms around him as he buried himself inside me. I'd wanted to feel this for so long. Now that I had him, I wouldn't let go. Not for anything.

"Feel good?" he asked.

"You have no idea."

"I think I do."

He moved slightly and I moaned his name. He dropped his mouth to mine and I stroked the scar on his cheek. He pulled himself out almost completely before slowly sliding back in. I dug my nails into his back and he groaned, thrusting harder and faster. His hips smacked against mine.

"Gunner! Gunner!"

He kissed my lips and then moved down to my breast. I cried in pleasure as he sucked my nipple. I was pretty sure that someone heard us, but I didn't care at the moment. All I cared about was him and my desperate need to get closer. As he came back up towards my neck, he whispered in my ear.

"Mine."

He slammed into me hard and I arched my back. He wrapped one of his powerful arms around me, holding my body tightly against his. He was pulsing inside me and I was aching for release. His next thrust hit a sweet spot inside me and that was it. I cried his name as I came around his throbbing cock.

"Karina!"

He held my hips to his as he filled me with his seed. He kissed my neck again and I moved my fingers through his damp hair. He looked into my eyes and kissed me again. Then he rested his forehead against mine.

"You meant what you said?"

"Yeah. Mine." He said breathlessly.

I smiled and held him tightly to me.


	2. Chapter 2

Gunner's POV

Like always, we were at the bar to celebrate. But this time, I had a good woman with me. I pulled Karina down to sit on my lap. She wrapped her arm around my neck as she took a sip of her beer.

"So, you two finally got together." Tool said.

"Yeah. He finally figured it out." She said.

I growled at her but she just laughed. I looked into her eyes and she smiled at me.

"But it was worth the wait." She said.

I kissed her lips and when she leaned back, she smiled.

"You know Tool, I'm feeling lucky."

She took her knife out and he smirked.

"Let's go baby."

He threw first. She got off my lap and turned. I saw her take a deep breath and then she threw.

"No way…"

"I told you it would happen."

She'd beat Tool!

"I'll be damned." Tool said.

She sat back down on my lap with a triumphant smile.

"Good throw, baby."

"I take my hat of to ya. I'm impressed Maximoff. Now all you gotta do is beat Christmas."

Lee scoffed.

"Yeah, that will most likely never happen."

"She's smart."

She finished her beer and then got up again.

"I need to make a phone call."

She kissed my cheek and then walked out into the back.

"Lucky bastard."

I looked at Barney.

"Remember when I shot you?"

"Unfortunately."

"She cried."

"Wait what?" Ceaser asked.

"Karina doesn't cry."

"I swear on my life. I saw her."

I looked back in the direction she'd gone. I smiled to myself.

"I believe it."

She came back in.

"That was fast."

"Well, my sister isn't known for answering her phone."

We laughed a bit and she came back to me. The phone rang and Tool picked it up.

"Yes?"

Karina's POV

A confused look came to Tool's face. He held the phone out to Barney.

"Guy calling himself Church."

I groaned and hid my face in Gunner's shoulder.

"Now what does his want?" I asked.

Gunner rubbed my back and I heard Barney hang up the phone.

"He wants us to go after an arms dealer called Victor Menz."

I looked up.

"We just got home."

"Well I have to wait for all the information, should take a day or two."

I groaned again and Gunner pat my leg.

"Still, I thought we were done with Church."

Barney shrugged.

"Well, I won't complain if the money is good." I said.

"It's good."

"Okay then." I looked at Gunner. "You need another beer, babe?"

"Yeah."

I got up and got two more. I popped them open with my knife and handed him one.

"Well, I'm off. Gotta get back to Lace."

Barney rolled his eyes.

"Say hello to her for me." I said.

"Will do. Night guys."

Toll and Ceaser left next and Gunner looked at me.

"You wanna get going?"

"Yeah."

I got up and finished my beer.

"Be here day after tomorrow, seven sharp."

I nodded and I left with Gunner.

"You gonna make me go home alone?"

I chuckled and turned to him.

"Did I say I was?"

He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me in close.

"You're coming home with me, big oaf."

He smiled at me and leaned down. He captured my lips with his and I smiled. I leaned back.

"Let's go."

We rode back to my apartment, parked the bikes and went inside. The second the elevator doors closed, he grabbed me. He crashed his lips to mine and blocked any means of escape, not that I'd planned to. He pulled away as the door opened and we practically ran to my door. Just like in the elevator, once the door closed he was on me. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around him. I moaned when his tongue parted my lips and slipped into my mouth. I unbuckled his belt and he yanked my shorts down. His jeans were next and then his boxers. His long, thick cock came free and he pulled my panties down. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he picked me up. He looked directly into my eyes as he slid his rigid cock inside me, both of us groaning. I tightened my hold on his shoulders, my nails digging into the fabric of his shirt. He started pumping himself into me at an unbelievable pleasurable pace. I moaned loudly and kissed his lips. He moved his lips down my jaw and to my neck where he sucked lightly.

"Ooh…"

"Karina." He whispered.

His thrusts were getting desperate and I screamed his name. I came hard and soon he followed. Moaning my name into my neck. He set me down slowly, his forehead pressed against mine.

"You know we really should try doing this in a bed sometime."

He laughed and looked at the bedroom door. He had a devilish grin on his face. I slowly smiled and nodded. He picked me up and carried me into my bedroom, gently laying me on the bed. He laid down next to me and once more kissed my lips. I moved my hand to his face and traced the scar on his cheek. He stroked my tongue with his and I pushed him back so I could take off his shirt. I smiled.

"Sore Loser?"

"I like this shirt."

"Me too. But I don't want it on you right now."

He chuckled and I pulled it over his head. He pulled my shirt off and then pulled me up so he could unhook my bra. As I lay back down, he took my breasts in his hands. I moaned and he brushed his thumbs over my nipples.

"Gunner…"

He nipped my collar bone and I pushed him onto his back. His cock as hard again and throbbing. He looked into my eyes and I smiled seductively. I kissed his neck and then down his chest. I kept going and he watched me. I took his cock in my end and closed my lips around the swollen head. He moaned loudly and let his head fall back onto the pillows. I kept going until he hit the back of my throat. I saw his hands strangling the blanket, his knuckles turning white. I hollowed my cheeks and slowly started bobbing my head up and down.

Gunner's POV

It felt even better than I imagined it would. Her tongue tracing the thick vein and licking away the bit if precum. She gently squeezed my balls and I nearly lost myself right there. I stopped her and pulled her back on top of me. Her green eyes stared into mine. I could feel how ready she was. I turned her onto her back and dropped my mouth to hers as I thrust inside her. She wrapped her arms around me tightly, kissing me with more passion than ever before. I groaned when her nails dug into my back. I wrapped my arm around her waist so I could hold her closer, but it would never be close enough. She started to move her hips in time with my thrusts. I moaned into her mouth and she slowly moved her hand down my back. She grabbed my ass and I growled. I took her hands and pinned them above her. I started thrusting faster, losing control. She had a look of pure ecstasy on her face and in her eyes. I leaned back and held onto her hips as I continued. She ran her hands down my chest and abs, moaning my name. Her nails scraped my skin but it really made it more pleasurable for me. She looked at me from under her long, dark eyelashes, her lips parted slightly. Those full, delicious lips.

"Gunner… Gunner!"

She started to tighten around my cock and I groaned. I needed this to last longer. I stopped and pulled out of her. She looked like she was gonna kill me.

"Trust me." I said.

I turned her onto her side and laid behind her. I thrust back inside her, making her cry my name. I moved my hand up and squeezed her breast. She covered my hand with hers and I moved my free hand down between her legs. She made a sound somewhere between a gasp and a moan when I touched that sensitive bundle of nerves. This time when she tightened around me I couldn't hold myself back. She came around my cock and I shut my eyes as I spilled my seed deep inside her. I gave one last thrust and then pulled myself out of her. She turned over and faced me.

Karina's POV

I reached up and ran my fingers through his damp hair. I loved this man, I really did.

"YA tebe lyublyu." I whispered.

He looked into my eyes.

"What?"

"Figure it out."

He smirked and arched a brow.

"Well I could always make you tell me."

"I said it because I mean it. You'll know."

He just nodded and kissed my forehead. He was only ever this loving with me. Yes he held me and showed his affection for me in the public eye. But when we were alone, I was the only one who saw the soft side of him. I traced the snake tattoo on his arm and smiled softly. I moved my fingers over his muscles and to his hand. He took my hand and kissed my knuckles. I smiled at him and traced his lips. He kissed my finger and then the palm of my hand. He turned onto his back and pulled me to his hard chest.

"Your place is a hell of a lot nicer than mine. Better view too."

I chuckled and lazily stroked his chest.

"You can stay here whenever you want."

He gave me a wicked grin.

"Oh yeah?"

I propped myself up on my elbow. He touched my cheek with the tips of his fingers.

"I love you too, K."

My eyes widened at his words.

"You figured it out three years in advance."

He laughed and I kissed him.


	3. Chapter 3

Karina's POV

I walked through a place I once called home. If I closed my eyes, I could almost hear the bustling streets, the shopkeepers screaming at kids and the old women gossiping. I smiled a bit and closed my eyes.

"Karina?"

"Hm?"

Gunner came up to me and I turned to him.

"You grew up here?"

"Yes."

He looked around.

"It's a nice little place."

"It was. The only crime was children stealing candy. Right over there."

I pointed to the old shop and he chuckled.

"Did you do that?"

"I'll never tell."

He laughed and I took his hand. As I walked through the streets, more memories came back.

"I met my first boyfriend here."

"Oh yeah?"

I heard the jealousy in his voice. I smirked.

"He was tall, but he was too skinny. Not strong at all."

I looked down an alley.

"Not strong huh?"

I looked up into his eyes.

"No."

I leaned against the wall and moved my hand up Gunner's bare arm, tracing the skull tattoo.

"Not at all."

He picked me up very suddenly. I smiled and chuckled. He leaned forward and kissed me softly. I took his face in my hands and slid my tongue past his lips. He moaned and then leaned back an inch.

"Am I the better kisser?"

I laughed softly.

"Without a doubt." I whispered.

I ran my fingers through his hair and he closed his eyes. I slowly smiled when I felt his cock start to strain against his pants.

"Put me down."

He set me down and I cupped his cock. He groaned and I smirked.

"Here?"

"Now." He said.

I smiled and he kissed me. He pinned my body to the wall with his and I took his vest off. I played with the hem of his shirt before moving my fingers beneath it. Feeling his hard abs beneath my fingers, I moved my hands further up. He moaned softly as I scraped my nails over his chest. I decided to have a little fun. I took my lucky knife and switched out places. He was now up against the wall. I looked at him.

"Are you particularly fond of this shirt?"

He smirked and shook his head. I cut it right off him and kissed over his chest.

Gunner's POV

What was left of my shirt fell to the ground and she kissed my chest. I lifted her shirt off and pushed her bra strap down.

"Do you have another one a these?" I asked.

"Maybe."

I growled and ripped the damn thing off her. She chuckled and rubbed her breasts against my chest. I kissed her lips again, holding her face gently in my hands. I moved one hand down her arm and then to her back. She unbuttoned and unzipped my pants before sliding her hand inside to cup my cock. I moaned loudly and she squeezed gently. She pulled back and then slid down to her knees.

"Karina?"

She smiled at me before pushing my pants down around my ankles. She took my cock in her hand and pumped me once before closing her lips around me. I fisted my hand in her soft hair as she started to suck on me. She pressed her tongue flat against my shaft as she moved her head back and forth. I slammed my fist against the wall and shut my eyes.

"Ahhh… that feels good…!"

She stopped right when I was about to come. I pulled her up yanked down her pants and panties and then lifted her into my arms. She was so wet as I slid my throbbing cock inside her tight body.

"G-Gunner!"

I groaned as her hips touched mine. I turned so her back was up against the wall. She put her hands on my shoulders as I started to thrust. She knotted her fingers in my hair and gently pulled so I'd look up at her. She crashed her lips to mine in a bruising kiss. Her tongue wrestled with mine and she moaned constantly. I started going faster, her moaning getting louder with each thrust. She started clamping down on me and I slammed into her one more time.

Karina's POV

He filled me with white hot cum and I came with him. I couldn't stop kissing him. He moved his lips with mine even after we'd both finished. He set me down without breaking the kiss, his cock sliding from me as he did. I put my shirt back on and he pulled his pants up. I gave up on my bra and just wrapped his shredded shirt around my breasts.

"Hey."

I smiled up at him and he kissed me again. He gently touched my cheek and I covered his hand with mine.

"I love you." I said against his lips.

"Mmmm."

He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled my body to his.

"Love you back." He told me.

I smiled at him and looked up at the sky.

"You don't see stars like this in the city." I said.

"Nope. Too many lights, right?"

"Right."

"Yeah, stars are pretty. You're prettier."

I chuckled and looked into his blue eyes. I brushed his hair from his eyes and traced the scar on his cheek.

"You're incredible." I whispered.

"Thanks, baby."

I kissed his lips again.


	4. Chapter 4

Gunner's POV

When we landed, Silver was as always, the last to leave. As she was walking out, I grabbed her and pinned her against the wall.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

IT was a good question. I leaned a little closer and saw her eyes dilate. I looked her over. Those full lips, her incredible…

"Mis ojos are up here." She whispered.

I looked back into her eyes. She was so close. She wasn't trying to get away from me. If anything, she was leaning closer to me.

"I know what you want."

Her voice was barely a whisper.

"Are you gonna hit me again?"

"You were drunk last time." She told me.

I smiled a bit. I moved my left hand down to her hip and she reached up to put a hand on my cheek. I closed the space between us, finally pressing my lips to hers. Her response was immediate. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pressed her body against mine. I wrapped one arm around her and put my free hand on the back of her head. She opened her mouth to me and I immediately explored her warm mouth with my tongue.

Silver's POV

I moaned loudly when he slid his tongue into my mouth. I'd ever needed someone so much before. I needed to feel him, taste him… I just needed him. I knotted my fingers in his hair and he groaned. He slowly leaned back, both of us breathing heavily.

"Why did you do that?" I asked.

"What? It's not obvious?"

"I'd rather hear you say it."

He didn't seem to know what to say.

"Never mind. Just kiss me again."

He eagerly gave me what I wanted and covered my lips with his. I needed to be closer to him. I wrapped my arms tightly around him and held him to me. He lifted me up and backed me against the wall. When he leaned back his eyes were full of raw desire.

"Tell me you want me. Tell me you need me as much as I need you."

His voice was low, almost a growl.

"Te deseo. I want you." I whispered.

"Good. Let's go."

He set me down and we got on his bike. His apartment was closer so we went there. The second the door closed I was on him. I practically ripped his shirt off and tossed it aside. He bent down and kissed me passionately. He didn't show my shirt any mercy, he ripped it in half and my bra almost met the same fate. He tossed both aside and took my breasts in his large, warm hands. I moaned softly and tilted my head back. This gave his mouth perfect access to my neck. He kissed, sucked and bit at my neck without mercy.

Gunner's POV

I wanted her to scream my name. I wanted her to beg me for more. I picked her up and carried her to my room. I laid her on the bed before covering her body with mine. God, I'd never wanted a woman as much as I wanted her! I kissed down her neck and to her large breasts. I eagerly took one in my mouth and she arched her back. I kissed down further, stopping when I reached her belt. As I tried to undo it, a knife came out of it. I looked at her and chuckled. She helped me with her belt and then I pulled them off along with her panties. She opened her arms to me and pulled me back down to her. She kissed my lips and then rolled me onto my back. Her long hair fell over her shoulders and she fumbled with my belt. She pulled down my zipper and I stopped her hands. I sat up and snaked my arms around her. Her breasts rubbed against my chest making me moan. My cock was throbbing and I needed to be inside her.

Silver's POV

Gunner had me on my back again. He leaned back and took off his jeans and boxers before coming back to me. I could feel his big, leaking cock against my stomach. I moaned into his mouth as he kissed me again. I reached down and guided him into me. He was slow, stretching me and filling every inch.

"Gunner…" I moaned.

A groan was my response. He was shaking slightly as he sheathed himself inside me. When he could go no further, he lowered his face to my neck, taking one shaky breath after another. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his shoulder. He started out slowly, pulling almost completely out before plunging back in. Sex had never felt so good! He bit my neck hard, no doubt leaving a mark. When he moved back to my lips he stared into my eyes. I was lost in his icy gaze. I started to move my hips with his, creating a perfect rhythm. I was getting closer and closer to my orgasm and I wanted it desperately.

"Say my name!" He growled.

"Gunner!"

I screamed his name over and over as he pumped himself into me. MY nails lightly dug into his skin as he slammed into me once more. I could feel his seed filling me, mixing with mine. We were both gasping for air, kissing any part of each other we could reach. He rolled off me and I sat up. I was starting to wonder how I would get home without a shirt, when he took me by the arm.

"You're not leaving, are you?"

"You don't want me to?"

"No."

I smiled small and laid down net to him.

Gunner's POV

I felt great. Sex had never been so enjoyable before Silver. I took her in my arms and held her against me. I kissed her shoulder and the back of her neck.

"Mmmm…"

I smiled against her skin and pulled a sheet over us. She turned in my arms and laid her head against my chest. She was already fast asleep. I smiled and couldn't help but chuckle.


	5. Chapter 5

Silver's POV

Gunner was doing drugs. I knew all the signs and I didn't know what to do. One night at about two in the morning, someone banged on my door. I went out with a knife behind my back and found Gunner leaning against my door. He was shaking and sweating.

"Gunner?!"

I pulled him inside and he fell to the ground. He leaned against the wall and I knelt down. His eyes were completely dilated. Tears came to my eyes and I helped him up. I got him to my sofa and laid him down.

"Silver?"

"Shh."

I got a wet cloth and wiped his face.

"What have you done?" I whispered.

"It's cold." He whispered.

I got took a blanket from a chair and covered him.

"Don't leave me?"

"I'll be right here." I promised.

He took my hand and held it tightly.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry…"

"Shh! No hables ahora. Solo intenta relajarte." (**Don't talk right now. Just try and relax.**) I said softly.

I had no idea why he'd come to me, but I was glad he did. I stayed with him all night, making sure he was alright.

Gunner's POV

When I woke up, I still felt exhausted. I didn't recognize my surroundings.

"Gunner?"

I looked over and saw Silver. She looked so scared and worried. I sat up slowly and felt a little weak.

"I… how long have I been here?"

"Since around two this morning."

It was almost nine. I sighed and hid my face in my hands. She put her hand on my back and used her free one to take my hands from my face.

"¿Qué hiciste? What did you do?" she asked.

I didn't want to tell her. She sighed and then put her arms around me. She cradled my head and I closed my eyes.

"I'm sorry, Silver. I'm so sorry." I said.

"Shhh."

I slowly wrapped my arms around her waist. I felt safe with her, I always had.

"Come on, take a shower and I'll wash your cloths. Come on."

She helped me up and led me to the bathroom. She closed the door and I closed my eyes.

_You're a fucking loser, Gunner!_

Silver's POV

I threw Gunner's cloths in the wash before going into the kitchen. I took a deep breath and took some eggs out of the fridge. He came out with a towel wrapped around his hips.

"Are you gonna tell me what you took now?" I asked him.

He looked horrible and guilty. I finished cooking and then put the plate in front of him.

"Eat. If you took what I think you did then you'll need it."

He didn't argue, which I was grateful for, and ate. I gave him his cloths when they were done and he got dressed. He wouldn't look at me when he came out.

"I'm sorry I barged in like that."

"I'd rather you come here than anywhere else." I told him.

I walked over to him.

"Mirame, Gunner. Look at me."

He hesitated but did as I asked. His eyes were back to normal.

"Please stop doing whatever you're doing. Stop before it gets worse."

He put his hands on my shoulders. He didn't say anything, he just looked into my eyes. In his eyes, I saw something I knew he couldn't say out loud. He pressed his forehead to mine and I closed my eyes.

"Please. Promise me you'll stop." I whispered.

He still wouldn't say anything. I laid my hands against his chest. I slowly looked up into his eyes. They dilated, but not like last night. I knew I should distance myself from him, but I couldn't. I was drawn to him like a magnet. His lips were so close I could feel their warmth.

"We shouldn't…"

"I know."

But we couldn't stop. Our lips met and I couldn't pull away. He put his hands on my hips while mine moved up to his face. We stood there like that for a few seconds before I leaned back an inch or two. It happened so fast! His lips were back on mine and I wrapped my arms around his neck, moving one hand to his hair. He groaned when I tugged gently. A small voice in my head told me I needed to stop, but it was getting distant. The little voice disappeared the second his tongue slid into my mouth. I moaned into his mouth and pressed myself against him. He wrapped one arm around me before moving his free hand to my backside. He squeezed gently and I backed him against the wall.

Gunner's POV

I needed to stop! I couldn't do this to her. Not to Silver. I reluctantly stopped the kiss and looked away.

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't have done that. I never want to hurt you, Silver."

She fisted her hands in my shirt.

"Mirame." She whispered.

"I can't. I won't be able to stop myself if I do." I said.

She gently turned my face so I would look at her.

"I know we shouldn't… but I want to. I need to."

She moved her hands up my arms slowly.

"Please. Please Gunner." She whispered.

"I don't want to hurt you."

She ran her fingers through my hair.

"You could never hurt me."

"That's not what I meant. I'd never lay a hand on you, but I meant… I don't want to hurt your feelings. I don't want to give you hope when there might not be any."

She sighed but stepped away.

"Just promise me of you need help that you'll come here."

"I promise." I told her.

I turned away with every intention of leaving. Something in me just wouldn't allow it. I slowly looked back.

"You really want this?"

She nodded. I wanted her. I'd always wanted her. I took her in my arms and kissed her. I wasn't stopping this time.

Silver's POV

We picked up right where we left off. I tugged at his shirt before taking it off him. He held me to his warm, hard chest and kissed my neck. I moaned softly and he picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he carried me to the sofa. He laid me down and got top of me without breaking the kiss. He lowered his hips to mine so I could feel just how hard he already was. We broke the kiss for air but his lips never left my skin. He left open mouthed kisses down my neck and across my upper chest. He pulled my shirt over my head and took on of my breasts in his hand. I arched my back, pushing myself towards him. He slid my bra strap down and kissed my shoulder. He tossed my bra aside when he got it off and kissed the underside of my breast. He swirled his tongue around my already hardened nipple before moving down. His tongue played around my navel and he pulled off the last of my clothing. I got up and led him to my bedroom. I unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his jeans before pulling down the zip. He took my face in his hands before kissing me. I pushed down his jeans and boxers before we fell on the soft mattress. He moved his hand down between our bodies and gently rubbed my clit. I threw my head back against the pillows and lightly scraped my nails down his back.

"Oh my god…" I groaned.

He kissed my lips again and I could feel him against me.

"Gunner please!" I begged.

A groan was my response. My eyes closed and my lips parted and he pushed inside me. He held me close as he reached the limits of our bodies. He kissed my forehead and then my lips. I moved my hands down his strong back to his firm backside. He started moving and I smiled at the feeling. My feelings for Gunner had deepened over the last year. If this was all I would ever get from him, it was enough for me.

"God… you feel so good, Silver. Mmm!"

"Gunner… Gunner…"

His name was all I could think to say. He started thrusting harder and faster. His tongue wrestled with mine in our mouths as our hands wandered each other's bodies. I could feel my orgasm building. It was so close!

Gunner's POV

She felt so good! Her scent was intoxicating and her touch was so warm and full of love. I'd never wanted to be with a woman as much as Silver. And she wanted me! She'd always accepted me the way I was. She understood me better than anyone else. I'd never felt this way about anyone. Her muscles started clamping down on me and I buried my face in her neck as I pumped my seed deep into her body. She came hard around my cock. I laid my head against her chest, hearing her heart beating. She slowly ran her fingers through my hair and kissed the top of my head.

"Never ever doubt that I care about you. I will always be here for you. Siempre." She whispered.

"I know." I murmured.

I leaned back so I could look into her silvery eyes. I lightly stroked her cheek and she kissed my palm.

"I should go." I said softly.

She sighed but nodded. We got dressed and I headed for the door.

"Gunner."

I turned to look at her. She kissed my lips softly. I slowly wrapped my arms around her and moved my lips with hers. I reluctantly let go of her and stroked her cheek before I left.


	6. Chapter 6

I couldn't sleep that night. I went outside and sat down on the rail. I didn't realize how cold I was until Gunner came and put his arms around me.

"God, you're like an icicle." He said.

I held onto him and closed my eyes.

"Please tell me you're not still blaming yourself." He whispered.

"Not as much as before."

He sighed and kissed my shoulder.

"You know it wasn't your fault."

"He was so young, Gunner."

"I know. It's not fair and it shouldn't have happened. But it did. That kid died saving you. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you. I owe that kid everything."

I turned and looked into those blue eyes I loved so much.

"I love you."

He pressed his forehead to mine.

"Love you back."

I smiled a little and kissed him. I needed him. I needed a distraction. I leaned back, taking his hand and leading him away as I did. We went across the street and into another building. I turned and he took me in his arms.

"Distract me?" I asked.

He smiled before kissing me. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck.

**Gunner's POV**

She was angry and hurting. She wanted to be distracted so I was gonna do my best to make her feel good for as long as I could. I moved my hand down her back and gently squeezed her ass. She moaned into my mouth, giving my tongue easy access. She leaned back against a wall and after a while we started to slide down to the floor. I leaned back and took off my shirt and jacket so she could lay on them. She stroked my cheek as I leaned in for another kiss. I felt her tears and leaned back.

"Don't cry baby."

She wiped her eyes and I stroked her hair.

"Forget about everything else for a bit. Just be with me."

She pressed her forehead to my chest.

"I'm always with you." She whispered.

I lifted her face so I could look into her warm eyes. I smiled gently. She wrapped her arms around me and slowly laid back. I leaned down and softly kissed her neck. She sighed softly and moved her hands down my back. I unzipped the front of her shirt and then reached around to unhook her bra. She sat up a bit so I could get her bra and shirt all the way off. I gently took her left breast in my hand while closing my lips around the other. She moaned and I felt her thin fingers in my hair. I moved to her other breast and her free hand went to my arm. She traced my skull tattoo and I kissed down between her breasts. She gently pushed me back and I sat back on my heels as she unzipped my jeans. I got them off along with my boots and then kissed over her toned stomach. I unbuckled her belts and then slid her pants and panties off at the same time.

"I know I probably say this every time, but you're so god damn beautiful."

She smiled and pulled me down on top of her. I kissed her neck and she moaned.

**Silver's POV**

Everything faded away. There was just Gunner and what he was making me feel. He sucked gently on my neck and then nipped lightly. I smiled and leaned forward to kiss his shoulder. His lips found mine again in a passionate kiss. His thick, leaking cock pressed into my stomach and I reached down. He moaned when I wrapped my fingers around his cock. I slowly pumped him and he turned onto his back. He moaned my name repeatedly as I worked him with my hand.

"Silver… Silver…"

I leaned down and took him in my mouth.

"Ahhh…"

One of his hands moved to my hair as he gently rocked his hips. I knew his was close so I cupped his balls and rolled them. He cried my name as he came in my mouth. I swallowed before kissing back up to his lips. He curled his tongue around mine and moaned. I felt his fingers between my legs and he slowly rubbed my clit. I rolled onto my back and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

I nodded and he leaned back, taking his cock in his hand. He stroked himself a few times before lining himself up to me. I closed my eyes and my lips parted in a sigh as he sheathed himself inside me.

"Fuck, you feel so good!" he groaned.

He took my hand and leaned down as he started to rock his hips. I arched my back and moved my hips as he started to thrust. His cock was pulsing inside me and I wanted to feel him come.

**Gunner's POV**

She was so tight and it felt so good. Her nails lightly dug into my shoulders and I started to thrust harder and faster.

"Gunner! Yes! Oooh!"

I kissed and sucked hard at her neck, leaving a dark mark. She moaned loudly and her lips found mine. She clamped down on me and then came hard around my cock. I slammed into her one more time and held her hips to mine as I filled her with my seed. I breathed heavily against her neck and she ran her fingers through my damp hair.

"Did I distract you?"

"Hm. Very well."

I smiled and softly kissed her shoulder. We got dressed but before we headed outside, I gently took her hand. She turned and looked up into my eyes.

"I love you."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around me.

"Tu tambien te quiero, mi amor." She whispered.

I kissed her forehead, her cheek and then her full lips.


End file.
